


Talk To Me

by Telaryn



Category: Leverage
Genre: BDSM, Boys Kissing, Control, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Negotiation, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Sexual Content, Touching, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot knew for weeks before Moreau made his move that his employer wanted him.  What he didn't realize was that you don't just give a small part of yourself to somebody like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/gifts).



> Okay, aunt_zelda, I hope you were serious about liking kink negotiation, because we certainly have a lot of it here. *fans self* Thank you for playing with us!

They were in Moreau’s study the first night Damien kissed Eliot. Caught off guard in that way only Damien could seem to do to him, Eliot had given in immediately – letting Moreau back him into a corner, shifting his stance automatically to welcome the press of a muscular thigh against his groin.

“You don’t mind?” Moreau murmured, pulling back just far enough to search his expression. Heart pounding, Eliot shook his head. He knew as well as Damien did that they had been moving towards this moment for months.

“Come back to my rooms,” Damien said after several more minutes of hand and mouth interplay, during which a considerable amount of Eliot’s skin had been exposed. “Juliana is still in Greece with the children. We won’t be disturbed, I swear.” There was a pleading edge to his voice that seemed to go straight to Eliot’s cock.

Swallowing hard against a suddenly dry throat, Eliot finally had to settle for nodding his consent. He wasn’t worried about Damien’s wife; not only did he know the family’s schedule better than Moreau himself, it was no secret that Damien and his wife had an “arrangement”. They took lovers where and when they wished – the only thing keeping Eliot out of Damien’s arms and his bed this night would be Eliot himself.

And Eliot wasn’t about to turn down an offer he’d begun dreaming about weeks earlier.

The sex itself was as mind-blowing as he’d fantasized. Moreau took charge from the moment they crossed the threshold into his bedroom, and Eliot went willingly where and how he was told.

They faced each other the first time, Moreau fucking him brutally hard. His eyes were almost entirely pupil in the dim light, and he was one of the most intoxicating sights Eliot had ever known. He reached up, intended to pull Damien down for a kiss, but Moreau grabbed his wrists – pinning him to the mattress while simultaneously speeding up his thrusts.

“Mine,” he growled, curling in close enough to Eliot that the muscles of his stomach began to stroke Eliot’s aching cock in time with each thrust.

Neither man lasted long after that. Moreau came first, but Eliot followed closely behind him – every nerve ending in his body exploding with pleasure.

They held each other for a long time after that, anchoring themselves to each other as reality and awareness of the outside world bled back in on them. “That was…” Eliot gasped as Damien moved off for towels. He gestured weakly, unable to find the right words.

Moreau seemed to understand what he meant. “Everything I hoped it would be,” he said, passing Eliot a towel as he saw to his own mess. Eliot dutifully cleaned himself up, trying to ignore a tiny kernel of awkwardness that had started gnawing on his brain. _What now? What next?_ Was this it? Was he supposed to just get his clothes and leave?

Fortunately before the tiny awkwardness could become a raging insecurity, Moreau took control again. “I think this proves we are a good fit,” he said, taking Eliot’s towel and tossing it and his own over to the corner of the room. “I don’t want this to be the only time something like this happens.”

“Me either,” Eliot admitted.

Satisfied, Moreau positioned himself on the bed and gestured Eliot closer. “Rest for a bit,” he said, positioning them so that Eliot was resting in the crook of his left arm, his back against Damien’s side, and his head pillowed on Damien’s shoulder. “Talk to me. Tell me what you like.” Clever, elegant fingers combed through the sweat-soaked strands of Eliot’s hair – now cut as near regulation length as he ever planned on it getting again.

Eliot hummed with pleasure, settling more securely into position. “This is nice.”

Moreau made a soft, pleased sound low in his throat. “Yes it is.” He kissed the bared side of Eliot’s neck, his fingers flexing possessively against the muscles of his security chief’s stomach. “Exactly how I hoped to be spending this Christmas Eve.” Eliot’s spent cock twitched gamely against his bare thigh, trying to get hard again for his master.

Reaching across, Moreau gripped Eliot’s wrist firmly, chuckling softly as the younger man groaned, body automatically going soft and pliable. “That’s what I thought,” Moreau said, setting his teeth in the meat of Eliot’s neck and sucking a bruise into the skin. “Talk to me, Eliot. Tell me what excites you beyond the act itself.”

Eliot tugged weakly against Moreau’s grip. “I like this,” he admitted, his voice breathy as the endorphins Moreau was stirring up washed through his body. “When you pinned me down…” His voice trailed off as he shivered against the sense-memory.

“I liked that too,” Moreau admitted, kissing the now-sore spot on Eliot’s neck. “Looking down and seeing all that power brought under my control…I liked it a lot.” He wrapped one leg around Eliot’s thigh, tugging it apart from the other one. “What about blindfolds?”

Eliot nodded shakily, feeling his blood starting to rush south. “So, control then?” Moreau asked, pulling gently on the limbs he had restrained. “You like knowing that you are not really the most powerful man in the room?”

“Mmm hmm,” Eliot hummed, his shaft fully erect once more. Pushing his hips back, he grinned at the feel of Moreau’s own erection pressing into the cleft of his ass.

“So obedient,” Moreau murmured, letting the heat of his breath play across Eliot’s skin. The fingers of his free hand trailed down the length of Eliot’s left arm, exciting the nerves as they passed. “So willing to please me. What if I were to tell you not to touch your cock without permission?”

The words set off sparks in Eliot’s mind; he closed his eyes, swallowing hard. “Are you telling me that?” he asked, his voice now noticeably unsteady.

“Hmm…for now, yes,” Moreau said, after considering the question. “I like seeing you hard like this and knowing that every pulse, every ache, every moment you crave release is mine to control.” He paused. “If I let you go long enough, would you beg for permission to come?”

“I don’t beg,” Eliot replied automatically, but in the privacy of his own head he was startled to realize that his refusal wasn’t as rock solid as it should have been – as it would have been even an hour ago.

“What about punishment?” Moreau’s fingers dug briefly into his flesh – delivering a bright spark of pain before returning to their soothing patterns. “Warriors who fight as brilliantly as you do typically find a sexual release in the pain of battle. Have you ever been whipped for your own pleasure or someone else’s?”

“No…” Eliot said, dimly aware that his answer should have been more emphatic, more certain. That was Moreau’s way though – he got into your head, and before you knew what was happening he had rewritten most of what you thought you knew about yourself and your relationship to the wider world. Eliot wasn’t some blushing virgin – he knew the kinds of things Moreau was hinting at were fairly common – but putting himself in that context was troubling. Not the idea that he _would_ submit to being flogged or caned or – and here he felt his skin grow warm – spanked for Moreau’s pleasure, but the idea that _he_ might enjoy it as much as Damien did…

“What is going on in that head of yours?” Damien chided, brushing a hand across Eliot’s forehead. “So many thoughts at a time like this.”

Eliot was suddenly very glad he wasn’t facing Moreau. “Just thinking about…the punishment thing,” he admitted.

“The idea excites you?”

After a moment of hesitation, Eliot nodded. Damien made a low sound as though he was considering the possibilities. “We will go slow on that front,” he declared at last. His free hand caressed the curve of Eliot’s ass, fingers flexing possessively against his skin again. “Right now though, I think I would like to see you on your stomach. This closeness is nice…” He ran his tongue along the edge of Eliot’s earlobe, making the younger man shiver again. “…but I don’t think I will ever tire of seeing such perfection laid out just for me.”

Half-drunk on endorphins now, Eliot still managed to move as soon as Moreau released him. A small whimper escaped him as the weight of his body pressed his cock into the mattress, but otherwise he managed to position himself flat on his stomach, legs slightly parted, and after some thought his hands over his head.

“You have a very submissive nature,” Moreau said, shifting around until he was stretched full length beside Eliot. “Turn your face to me – I want you to be very sure of my meaning when I speak to you of such things.” When Eliot’s eyes were on him, Moreau continued, “It is common among all the greatest warriors, you know.” His left hand trailed lightly down the curve of Eliot’s spine, making the younger man tremble again.

“You crave control, someone to take all your power, refine it, and channel it to a greater purpose. Jupiter and Mars, Eliot – that is what we will be for each other. Reshaping the world into what we know it can be.”

Something of what Eliot was feeling must have shown on his face, because Moreau leaned down at just that moment and kissed him. It was fierce, passionate, and Eliot’s head was spinning by the time Moreau let him draw another breath on his own. “Are you still hard for me?” Moreau asked, pressing a hand against his lower back.

The additional pressure was like a lightning bolt through his body – unable to control himself, Eliot cried out, writhing desperately against Moreau’s touch. “Good,” Damien smiled, drawing another cry from Eliot before letting him relax again. “I have so many more limits I want to explore with you, but for right now I think we could both do with another good, old-fashioned fucking.”


End file.
